


Dear Roger,

by trynabcalm



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I wish i could write good, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynabcalm/pseuds/trynabcalm
Summary: Dear Roger,I've decided that I'm going to write letters to you. However, unlike other letters I write, these aren't ever going to be posted.Love, Brian





	1. Letters to Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. My first Maylor fic. I accidentally dedicated my life to Queen years ago and I've really tried not to ship them romantically coz now they're all old and married and it would be weird BUT HERE WE ARE. SO EXCUSE

Dear Roger, 

I've decided that I'm going to write letters to you. However, unlike other letters I write, these aren't ever going to be posted.  
When we first met, you looked strangely pretty for a boy but bloody hell, rog. I turned around on stage last night and your face has never looked more beautiful. And when you laughed at me when i messed up that chord, I was tempted to mess up the whole set so I could see you laugh again. Of course I wouldn't as I'm sure you would have been bloody furious with me after. And when you came forward to bow, you put your arm around my shoulders and grinned, I think I could have fallen dead right there and then. I don't think you should ever stop smiling. That would be a splendid catchphrase for the band. Perhaps I'll suggest it tomorrow. "Dont forget to smile" Anywho. I'm never going to rake up the balls to ever tell you but in my head, I have and you're blushing madly. If I imagine anymore, I'll either end up with a serious problem or depression knowing you'll never be mine. 

Love, Brian. 

 

Dear Roger, 

Nothing has changed since the first night. Even though I couldn't keep my mouth shut this afternoon at rehearsals, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll admit, you are quite the fireball. Because I know no one will ever know about these I'll admit another secret. Our argument may have riled me up a bit. Blooming mad or smiling like anything, you're incredibly dashing. I'll probably apologise after supper for I don't think I'll be able to rest knowing that I've made you upset. I promise I'll try twice as hard tomorrow it's just that I swear that the lyrics and the tune of the song just don't match up. If it'll make you happy, I'll zip my mouth and compromise. Anything for you, Roger. 

Love, Brian 

 

Dear Roger,  
It’s getting a bit tiresome isn’t it. Playing at those rundown pubs getting nothing but a bit of a clap at the end. Tim’s also getting a bit flaky. Can you believe this, a few more months and we’ll be through. I’ll go try for a degree, you’ll become a dentist. I’ll definitely come to you for a checkup, by the way. But I think you deserve more than that life. You deserve to be the king of the world. Treated like a Queen. I would. I don’t think you’d like being pampered like a lady, I’d still do it anyway. Anywho, I hope tomorrow brings us change. 

Love, Brian

 

Dear Roger, 

Now I’m even more uncertain of our future (not our future together at, I’m 100% certain that it’ll be non-existent). Tim’s out of here and that strange Freddie lads here. He’s jolly fun and has a great taste in music but we’ll see how far we get with someone like him as our singer. It was odd to have him flounce around knowing that we would become a band but I guess things went in his favour.I’ve also noticed that you’ve picked up smoking. I’m not going to force you to stop or anything but please be careful. I’d hate for you to fall ill. We’ve got a week before our next gig and we still don’t have a bassist. Perhaps I’ll get Freddie to pick it up. There is that Deacon fellow, rather quiet he is. Anywho, I’ll see you tomorrow 

Love, Brian

 

Dear Roger, 

Things are looking up for us aren’t they. Freddie is fantastic, John is sufficient. Of course Fred’s messed up several times but I think his voice evens it out. He’s got all these ideas, I’m. It quite sure I can keep up. Also, don’t think I haven’t noticed you biting your tongue. Your input is welcome, dear. Freddie is intent on getting an original record out so we’ve got to rake up a hell load of money. AND DON’T GET ME STARTED ON THE NAME. Queen?! It’s outrageous! No one will ever take us seriously! I really do hope that Freddie will come to his senses. 

Still loving you, Brian

 

Dear Roger,  
I’ve gotten used to our new band name and honestly, I’m quite proud of it. But apart from that I’m quite...depressed, you could say. Why? Well, you’ve hooked up with another woman today and my goodness, she’s quite a beauty and that tears me up. My love, please save me. I can’t face this life alone. I feel ever so vulnerable, as if I’m as naked as the day I was born. As if I’m miles and miles away from home. I should probably stop writing letters as it only shatters my heart more and more but then all of my love will be bottled up inside and I’m rather quite afraid that it may eat me from the inside. So perhaps I will write again, definitely not as regularly. 

Love, Brian 

 

Dear Roger

Bloody hell, your voice. In Smile, you didn’t really showcase your talents but in Queen! Wow! You’re spectacular! And while playing the drums. Our first album is being dropped tomorrow. Can you believe it? I surely can’t. Since my last letter, I’m positive that you’ve hooked up with at least 20 ladies. Is it painful? Yes, very much so. But I’m going to make it a fact that I’ve moved on. I’ve met a very lovely lady, she’s sweet and kind and very gorgeous. Thank you for this short love quest but I’m sorry to say that it’s finished. 

Platonically love, Brian


	2. Drunken confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend there were more letters that were written over the years. Also excuse grammatical errors. I'm lazy to edit and my phone is a half cracked iPhone 4 (1st world problems) so editting is a pain in the arse.

Where was this man?! Roger had been waiting in the hall for ages. The band we’re going to go out to celebrate their release but Brian had locked himself in his bedroom for quite a while. 

“Brian, I swear to god, mate! You better be out of th-“ the door swung open, revealing the blushing giant. “What’s taken you so long?! We’ve been out here for ages! You- you weren’t getting off were you, you sly thing!”

“WHAT! Roger, no! I was just...um...writing. Excuse me...” he brushed past roger, quickly heading out. 

“Writing, eh?” Roger trotted into the room finding his bedside drawer open even though a key was stuck in the lock. The blond squeezed his slender fingers through the gap and pulled it open. Inside were several pieces of paper and a pen. Roger plucked the paper lying on the top. 

“Dear Roger, Bloody hell your voice...” 

It was written to him!

He quickly sifted through the papers, quickly realising that they were all addressed to him, he grabbed them all, stuffed them in his pocket, running to his bag, slipping them in and trying to pretend nothing happened. 

Throughout their celebration, Roger couldn’t draw his eyes away from Brian who would occasionally sneak glances back. Roger was itching to know what the letters said but he knew that it had to wait till he got home. 

As the night went on, Brian got more and more drunk as he tried to forget about his past crush. For once, he had kept up with Freddie for half the night. Whenever his eyes would wander to Roger (completely accidentally. Brian was 100% over him) he was surprised to have Roger staring back. Every time he caught the crystal blue eyes’ gaze, he’d take another shot. 

“Well that’s a first. Brian is completely out of it while you’re sitting here as sober as a funeral!” John laughed, patting Roger’s tense shoulder. “We better take these drunkards home. I’ll get Fred, you get Brian.”

He watched how John slung an arm around Freddie’s waist, taking on the full weight of the singer. He had never needed to care for someone this way because it was him who was totally wasted. Roger hesitatingly slid his arm around Brian’s thin waist, almost falling when All of the weight from the 6ft man. 

“Bloody hell, Bri, why are you so huge?!”  
Brian let out a chuckle and tipsily put his face right up in Roger’s, giving him a drunken smile.   
“You know what else is huge?”  
“Gosh Brian, you better no-“  
“My love for you, cutie” Brian pinched Roger’s glowing red cheek before pushing him off to puke in the bushes. 

Roger wanted to laugh it off and go to help his friend but for some reason, roger was rather suspicious off Brian’s love confession. Was it sarcasm? Was it complete bullshit? Was it drunk platonic compliments? Or was it something else?

It would be an absolute lie if Roger said he had never thought of each explanation before. 

Brian did argue a lot with Roger but only ever because of music and the gentle giant would always come back to apologise sometimes, mostly always, letting Roger have whatever they fought over. He’d send a smile at the blond whenever their gaze met. He’d join Roger’s side when fighting Freddie. He’d always protect the blond when the press or critics would speak badly of him. So Brian probably couldn’t be sarcastic when he said that he loved him 

It couldn’t be bullshit because like before, Brian has shown “love” to Roger. Also the alcohol only enhanced and released feelings and information already in his head. So It wasn’t bullshit. 

Drunk platonic compliments? Probably. That was a very likely explanation. 

Was it...something deeper? Brian has always been kind and caring towards him. But he acted that way to everyone. He had never had Brian do any suggestive gestures to him. I mean besides the seat sharing, the drinks getting, the piggy backs, the naps together, the presents or the flo-  
“Bloody fuck...” Roger muttered to himself.   
He also had to admit that he has flirted with the older man on several occasions just for the fun of it but he never really thought about it.   
“No...it’s just a platonic compliment.” 

“ROGER, POOR BRIAN’S GONNA COLLAPSE INTO THE BUSHES IF YOU DON’T HELP HIM. HOP TO IT!” John shouted across the road as he hobbled along the path. 

Roger snapped back to reality and rushed to aid Brian.   
“Alright mate...lets get you home.” 

Brian was practically dead while Roger dragged him down to catch up with his band mates.   
Half an hour later, the 4 arrived at their shared flat. John brought Freddie to his room, gesturing for roger to do the same for Brian. 

Legs shaking, arms aching, Roger chucked Brian onto the plush queen sized bed, falling onto the bed as well. They laid next to each other, Rogers feet just touching the end while Brian’s hung off limply. 

“You owe me Brian. Well...then again...you’ve been doing the same for me since forever. How’d you do it? Tonight been hell for me...”

“Love. I love ya, Rog. I love your hair and your smile and your laugh and your drumming and your ...”

“You and your love...alright mate... you can stop now...bri...”

“And your body...fuck, I love your body...and your eyes and your...”

“MY WHAT?!” Roger’s face was beetroot red. A dark maroon shade. He leaped off the bed and stared back at Brian who was fast asleep. “Are you serious?” He crawled over the sleeping man, hooked his hands around the older mans arms and pulled him so he was comfortable on the bed. He got off and unzipped the platform heels and pulled. After three hefty tugs, the shoe gave way and sent Roger into the drawers. He repeated the actions with the other shoe before looking curiously at the satin white flares that Brian conveniently wore. Roger quite liked those pants. They were tight in all the right places and really showed the gentle curves in his legs and the...not so “gentle” curve of his...crotch. 

For the hundredth time tonight, Roger’s face flushed. Deciding to leave it to last, he went for Brian’s half opened button up. His skilful fingers undid the buttons quickly and pulled to get them untucked from his tight pants. He paused a bit to admire Brian’s pale chest. He ran a finger down his chest, causing goosebumps to appear all over Brian’s skin, sending a shiver down the taller man’s spine. He watched as his finger trailed from his sternum, down his stomach, down the light hair trail that continued down under his waistband....

Roger suddenly whipped his hand away as if he was burned. He hurriedly pulled Brian’s arms out of his sleeves, not caring if anything stretched or tore. He didn’t know what he would end up doing if he was to undress Brian fully, so he tossed the shirt into the laundry and rushed out. 

“JOHN! UNDRESS BRIAN! IM GOING TO BED!”

He heard a chorus of swear words but no complaint. Roger rushed to the comfort of his own bedroom, scrummaged through his bag, whipped out the letters and flung himself onto his bed. He looked at the dates of the letters, quickly putting them in order. There weren’t many but enough to make the blond concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Roger,  
I've decided that I'm going to write letters to you. However, unlike other letters I write, these aren't ever going to be posted._

Strange

_When we first met, you looked strangely pretty for a boy but bloody hell, rog. I turned around on stage last night and your face has never looked more beautiful._

Roger has always been told he was pretty enough to be a girl. The so called compliment or sometimes insult resulted in roger getting mad, but for some reason, when Brian said, or well, wrote it, he felt his stomach flutter in ways it never had.

_And when you laughed at me when i messed up that chord, I was tempted to mess up the whole set so I could see you laugh again. Of course I wouldn't as I'm sure you would have been bloody furious with me after._

Damn right I would have. Roger could hardly remember the details of that first concert but reading the short recount, it made several memories come back and hit him.

_Anywho. I'm never going to rake up the balls to ever tell you but in my head, I have and you're blushing madly. If I imagine anymore, I'll either end up with a serious problem or depression knowing you'll never be mine._

_Love, Brian._

Brian has rambled a bit which roger skimmed through lightly but when it came to the last sentence, his breath hitched and he read over its again and again. "A serious problem" Roger knew exactly what meant in that sentence. He closed the envelope up and put it down.

_Dear Roger,  
Even though I couldn't keep my mouth shut this afternoon at rehearsals, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll admit, you are quite the fireball. Because I know no one will ever know about these I'll admit another secret._

Oops

_Our argument may have riled me up a bit. Blooming mad or smiling like anything, you're incredibly dashing. I'll probably apologise after supper for I don't think I'll be able to rest knowing that I've made you upset. I promise I'll try twice as hard tomorrow it's just that I swear that the lyrics and the tune of the song just don't match up. If it'll make you happy, I'll zip my mouth and compromise. Anything for you, Roger._

_Love, Brian_

Typical Brian. He remembered Brian slipping into the room with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Roger had pretended to be asleep because he didn't want to talk to Brian. The other man placed the mug on the bedside table and had brushed a lock of hair from Roger's "sleeping" face. He had pulled the thick duvet and nestled it under Rogers chin. Roger peeked as Brian made his way out of the bedroom.

 

_Dear Roger,  
Can you believe this, a few more months and we’ll be through. I’ll go try for a degree, you’ll become a dentist._

He shuddered at that thought.

_But I think you deserve more than that life. You deserve to be the king of the world. Treated like a Queen. I would. I don’t think you’d like being pampered like a lady, I’d still do it anyway._

_Love, Brian_

He imagined what it would be like to have Brian as...more than a friend. He was the most gentlemanly out of the four of them. The thought made a small smile appear on his lips.

__  
Dear Roger,  
Tim’s out of here and that strange Freddie lads here. We'll see how far we get with someone like him as our lead.

Oh boy, little did we know that we would get to where we were today.

_I’ve also noticed that you’ve picked up smoking. I’m not going to force you to stop or anything but please be careful. I’d hate for you to fall ill.  
Love, Brian_

He knew why Brian hated smoking but it was so addicting. It was the easiest way to relax. Perhaps he'd try to lessen the amount he smoked.

The next letter was skimmed through quickly before moving into the next.

  
_Dear Roger,_

_I’m quite...depressed, you could say. Why? Well, you’ve hooked up with another woman today and my goodness, she’s quite a beauty and that tears me up_.

Was this when he hooked up with Anne? Or Belinda?...Or Julia?

  
_My love, please save me. I can’t face this life alone. I feel ever so vulnerable, as if I’m as naked as the day I was born. As if I’m miles and miles away from home. I should probably stop writing letters as it only shatters my heart more and more but then all of my love will be bottled up inside and I’m rather quite afraid that it may eat me from the inside. So perhaps I will write again, definitely not as regularly._

_Love, Brian_

  
Roger's heart felt as if it split. Did he really make Brian feel like this. All those painful but sweet love songs that Brian had put on the table...they were about him.

_  
Dear Roger_

_Since my last letter, I’m positive that you’ve hooked up with at least 20 ladies. Is it painful? Yes, very much so. But I’m going to make it a fact that I’ve moved on. I’ve met a very lovely lady, she’s sweet and kind and very gorgeous. Thank you for this short love quest but I’m sorry to say that it’s finished._

_Platonically love, Brian_

  
It's finished. Brian didn't love him anymore. But how did that explain tonight? Oh how complicated this was! Roger felt his chest ache like never before. He didn't understand the feelings but it felt like an awful combination of jealousy, heartbreak, loss, guilt and regret.

"Gnight mate." John peeked his head around the corner. The man stopped in his tracks when he noticed something off. "Rog? Why're you crying!?"

"I'm not crying..." Roger sniffled

"Seriously. I can see the tears on your face. Wha-what's the letters about?"

"Oh...um nothing" The blond tried wiping his cheeks but he knew his face was blotchy and his eyes were red.

John snatched up the letter that hung loosely between Rogers fingers and read it, dropped to his knees and quickly smuggled Roger into a hug.

"D-did you know he liked...like me?" Roger closed his eyes and push his friend back.

"I may have suspected it...do you like him back?”John had a look of curiosity and concern plastered across his face.

“I don’t know. I’ve thought about it before and I’m not against the idea but oh, Deacy! I don’t know what to do! He clearly doesn’t have feelings for me anymore! But today, he said he loved me...”

“Do tell”

“Well, when I helped him out, he told me his love for me was huge. And when we got home he started listing off things he 'loved' about me...one of which was...well, he said he liked my body and I freaked out but he was asleep and then I had to get him ready for bed. After removing his shirt, I couldn't take it anymore. Oh John! I think I'm gay-at least gay for Brian. I've always admired his kind, sweet personality but the past events have taken it to a whole new level. Now that I've read these letters, I don't know what to do!"

"I really don't know what to do, Rog. Lets just see how the next week or so plays out before we make another move, alright?"

"Yeah...I think that would be best. I should probably put these letters back before Bri wakes up"


	4. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Im kinda running out of ideas (yea i know, its early in the story but im a shit writer) ive got ideas for the next few chapters but idk what to do later

The migraine that Brian woke up with was unbearable. He'd rather have his head impaled with a knife then to suffer the throbbing headache. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much last night, but he was hurting. Hurting bad.  
He dragged himself out of bed and into their living room. 

"Morning, love" Freddie was nestled in a blanket heap on the couch, a cup of tea in hand. John was the same, minus the blankets.  
"You got unusually wasted last night. What was that all about?"

"Celebration, Fred!" Brian lied, looking round the room. "Where's Roger?"

"Still in bed, I think" john looked up, “why?”

“Oh...um...no reason.” Brian hurried hurriedly to the small kitchen to get something for his headache. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”  
“Mhm...”  
The soft sound that emitted Rogers lips echoed around Brian’s mind. He soon forgot about his tea and peered into the living room but as soon as he saw the blond, smothered in a blanket with a beautiful case of beg hair, he wished he stayed behind. He watched longingly as roger squeezed in next to John and lay his head on the other mans shoulder. Jealousy bubbled up inside him.  
“You’re moving on, you git. You don’t love roger” he muttered over an over, like a mantra, as he forced himself back. 

“BRIAN, I’LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME YOU COME BACK! HURRY, I’M CALLING A BAND MEETING!” Freddie’s voice cut through Brian’s stubborn thoughts, waking him up from his day dream. He picked up the mug and dragged himself back to the living room. He perched himself on the armrest of the couch, gazing at Roger in the corner of his eye. Roger picked up his gaze, making eye contact once quickly before blushing and turning away. 

“It’s July now and I want another album by January next year.” Freddie demanded. The ridiculous request was so impossible, it momentarily made Brian’s thoughts stray from how gorgeous and delicious Roger looked. 

“Absolutely not!”

“Look, my dear. Queen one has done well, we can’t have people forgetting us before our next album. We need a Queen two!”

“Fair enough, but Fred, we cant make an album in 7 months! We can release in after July next year. Give us a year at least”

“January.”  
“July”  
“January”  
“Jul-“  
“How about a compromise? March?”  
“Rog, isn’t that a bit too soo-“  
“MARCH IT IS. C’MON, LADS, LETS CREATE SOME MASTERPIECES!” Freddie threw off the blankets and marched too his bedroom to get dressed.

John gently squeezed himself out of the chair to do the same, leaving Roger and Brian alone. In silence. 

“You’re welcome, by the way...” Roger muttered softly, yet still catching Brian’s attention.

“For what?”

“For helping you home last night. You were as drunk as anything. It wasn’t easy, you know...”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Roger! I...I didn’t babble too much did I?”

“Um...nope! Not at all! Barely muttered a word actually. I should probably go get dressed” Roger rushed out, leaving Brian wanting to die because he knew he must have said something wrong. He wasn’t daft. 

“Bloody hell, John! This is awful!” Muffled shouts came from inside Johns room, Brian immediately recognised it as his crush’s - NO! Ex-crush’s voice.  
“Shut up! The walls are thin!”  
After the warning, Brian could only hear muffled muttering. 

Brian was dying to know what he had said the night before and he knew for a fact that Roger would say a thing but maybe he could crack Deaky. 

“John! I need your help!”  
John shuffled out Roger’s room unwillingly, looking frustrated and tired.  
“What do you want, Bria-“  
“WHAT DID I DO?!”  
In a hushed but shaky voice John said “what do you mean what did you do?”  
“I must have said something or...or done something that upset Roger! Tell me, please!”  
“I-I can’t. I promised h-“  
“Please John! It’s obvious that it’s hurting him! If you cared for him even the slightest, you’d help me fix this!”  
John sighed deeply, throwing a glance towards Roger’s bedroom. He grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled him towards his own room. After shutting the door, John sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. 

“You told him that you love him.” John rubbed his temples, awaiting Brian’s delayed reaction  
“I-i don’t l-love him!”  
“Brian...”  
“I DON’T! I SWEAR I DON’T! IM NOT GAY, JOHN! THATS RIDICULOUS!”  
“Brian...please...it’s not hard to see. I’m surprised Rog didn’t notice it earlier. He’s only upset because...he doesn’t know how to feel.”  
“NO JOHN. IM NOT GAY AND IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM. IT WAS A STUPID WORTHLESS CRUSH AND IVE MOVED ON. I DON’T AND WON’T LOVE HIM. PLUS, IVE FOUND SOMEONE ACTUALLY DESERVING OF MY FEELINGS.”

The sound of footsteps fading away was heard but Brian brushed it off. 

“That was rather brutally cold, Brian. There was absolutely no need for you to raise your voice. You better pray that Roger didn’t hear you, otherwise I’ll bash you.”

“John, I’m sorry”

“Save it.” John pointed at the door, blatantly suggesting that Brian was not wanted at the moment. The taller man, quietly slid out of the door and sulked towards his bedroom. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Roger’s door was slightly agape and in that moment, Brian prayed to every god he knew of that Roger never heard a word from his recent conversation. 

Once he was in his own space again, he quickly did the necessities and got dressed. He grabbed a penny and slipped it into his pocket. He chucked a note messily drawn over note book, covered in doodles, from the time he left it open near Freddie, and threw it into a bag. Once he tidied his room, he was out. 

“Ready to go?” He asked Freddie who frantically destroying he living room, looking for something.  
“Yeah, in a second, dear. You go wait by the car.”

Brian watched as Roger hopped down the steps and along the path. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glistening. 

“Wow...” he let out a little whisper and leaned back on the car. He quickly shook his head and slung the key on his finger. He pointed his index for Roger. 

“Here”  
“Fuck off my car.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“There’s no space. I’ll drive Freddie and Deaky, you can take the bus.”  
“There’s 4 seats, rog, there’s plenty of space”  
“Nope” Roger popped the ‘P’, tossing his drumsticks in the shotgun seat.  
“Roger, you’re being unreasonable” Brian furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Roger cared deeply for his car (maybe enough to make Brian slightly green eyed) but he never complained about Brian being in his car.  
Roger gave him an angelic smile. “Oh, sorry, love but if I don’t deserve your feelings, you don’t deserve a seat in my car.” Roger had walked around to the driver's seat, just barely pearing over the top, he stroked the metal and got in, revved up the engine and drove off. 

“What the hell, Roger. John and Freddie’s still inside.” He whispered to no one but himself. He put his hands on his hips and watched the car disappear. Sudden realisation dawned upon him   
“Wait a minUTE, JOHN!!”


	5. Studio

"Just shut up, we need to get this over with, alright.”  
“Please, just let me explain.”   
Roger dropped his head on his snare drum and put his hands over his ears.   
“You’re being awfully immature, you know.” Brian tried to pick his way towards the drum kit but the musical equipment in his way slowed down his movement.   
“ME!?” Roger looked up, scandalised and flabbergasted. 

He was about to throw an insult when the studio door swung open.   
“Either you spit out what you both are arguing about or you both shut up.” Freddie stood there, arms on his hips, eyebrows arched. Neither of the other men uttered a word, looking anywhere but each other and Freddie.   
With a sigh, Freddie took a seat. “I swear, you two bicker like an old married couple. Just kiss and make up, already.”

At the 6 words that Freddie carelessly tossed out, the two men blushed darkly. If only it was that easy

“What are you two beaming at? What did I say?”   
Freddie looked at roger and brian blankly but Brian swore he saw a glint in his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk just for a second.   
“Anywho, now that we're all civilised, i have a song mostly already thought out?”  
“Bloody hell, fred! That was quick.” The three others were always in awe of Freddies songwriting skills.   
“Sit down, darlings and let me play. It's called March of the Black Queen”

After finishing the last notes of the melody on the piano and singing bits and pieces, freddie sat down with the rest of the band.   
“So, a penny for your thoughts… that's if you have any!” Freddie nudged Roger with his elbow laughing to himself.   
“It's good”  
“Just good? Whatever, i just want to throw about some lines so i can hear if they'll fit. Brian, here” he passed Brian a torn page.   
“Do I have to! Why can't you sing it!?”   
“I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM ANOTHER SOURCE! JUST SHUT UP AND SING FOR GOODNESS SAKES!”  
“You can be my-”  
“Put some feel into it!” Freddie stood behind, pushing his shoulders so he faced Roger.   
With a deep sigh, Brian sang:  
“You can be my sugar baby, you can be my honey chile…Honey chile!? It doesn't make sense”  
“No, no. Its spectacular! Alright roger, dear can you sing this part back to me. I feel the beat isn't quite right”

Roger looked at the paper, blushed slightly but did not hesitate. His eyes flickered upto Brian's. 

“My life is in your hands I'll fo and I'll fie  
I'll be what you make me I'll do what you like  
I'll be a bad boy I'll be your bad boy  
I'll do the march of the Black Queen”

“Hmm… what do you think, Bri?”  
“me? Oh… um… it was… fuck, it's perfect”   
“Wow, I knew I was a good writer, I didn't think I was that good!” Freddie smiled, wearing a smug look, easily knowing that it wasn't just the lyrics that were perfect.   
“God, Fred…” John facepalmed  
“you're right. I do know that I'm that good! How about you sing that part for the record! Let's continue, shall we…”  
“Wait… the record!?”  
“Yeah! So you'll have to practice this a lot”

The rest of the day was spent with songwriting and brainstorming but soon it had turned dark.   
“Good job darlings. Let's put a pin in and call it a day.”  
The 4 headed towards Roger's car. Brian sulked as he hung at the back of the group. He really wasn't looking forward to waiting for the bus. He watched as John and Freddie squeezed into the backseat. However, he was incredibly confused when he saw Roger open the door of the passenger seat rather than the drivers.   
He took a deep breath then looked up and gave Brian a smile that could melt the ice caps.   
“Do hurry. I'm too tired to drive.”  
Brian raced to the vehicle, getting in and buckling his belt in a matter of seconds. 

After driving for around 15 minutes, Broan noticed that Roger was fast asleep. As they turned and went over speed bumps, Roger's head swung and bobbed which guaranteed a sore neck when he woke up. Brian looked into his mirror to see that the other two were sleeping (although they did look suspicious) too. Before he lost the nerve, Brian pulled over and positioned roger in a way that may have been more comfortable. Once finished he set off again but almost immediately Rogers head rolled back and landed on the taller mans shoulder. With one hand, Brian tried to push the messy mop of blond hair back but after hearing the grunts of disapproval being emitted from those gorgeous plump pink lips that Brian's always dreamed of tasting, he decided against it. The feeling of the wisps of hair tickling his ear and the soft pants of breath against his neck was pure euphoria for Brian.   
“So much for moving on…”. He whispered.   
Soon the car pulled up on their porch. Suddenly Freddie and John awoke and sent Brian huge grins that made him want to curl up and die.   
“Maybe next time you wont lie straight to my face, yeah?” John said as he climbed out of the car, while Brian stood silently, ashamed.   
“Sorry.”  
“It's alright. Would you be a dear and help Roger to bed?”  
“Do i have to?”  
“Yes.”  
The guitarist opened Rogers door and bent in to unbuckle the seat belt. He slid one arm under his knees and another around his waist and hefted Roger up. As he carried the blond bridal style, Brian noticed how deceivingly heavy the sleeping man was. Rogers head snuggled into his chest which made Brian suck in a breath and his heart miss a beat. He gently laid him down in his bed and pulled thr covers over and tucked him in. Brian adoringly brushed his hand through Rogers blond locks to get them out of his face. But brian practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Roger speak.   
“Do that again. It felt nice”  
“How long have you been awake?!”  
“Well, i woke up when you pulled over. Then after making you my pillow, I think I fell asleep again but woke up when we arrived home.”  
“All this time?!” Brian whisper shouted but he almost fainted at Rogers reply.   
“You're not mad at me are you?” The drummer looked up at Brian with his glittering, sparkling big blue eyes, batting his long curled eyelashes.   
“How could i be! I'm going to bed, goodn-”  
“WAIT! could you um… oh nevermind. Good night, Bri” with an upset pout, roger pulled the blankets up to his face watching a confused Brian slowly exit the room.   
However, in Roger's dreams, Brian did stay.


	6. What Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe

Could you stay?” Roger sat up in the bed, facing Brian who was halfway to the door “why?” Brian stopped in his tracks. 

“I...um…” Roger nibbled his lip, looking down at his shaking hands, gripping onto the sheet. Somehow, Brian was able to understand Roger’s body language. And it said ‘give me your body, don’t talk, just give me your body.” ( **I know this song doesn’t exist until the 80s but I love it so much** ) Brian’s confused expression turned into a smug smirk that sent shivers down Roger’s spine.

“You look a little uncomfortable, rog. How about you get out of your absolutely stunning outfit, yeah?”

“Um…” roger tried to undo the buttons on his shirt but his shaking hands made it impossible to do so.

“Need help there?” Brian somehow appeared right in front of roger. His long slender fingers already nimbly sliding the buttons out of the pit holes. Roger couldn’t look anywhere but Brian’s pink lips. He could feel his breath panning on his chest as the taller man slowly lowered himself so he was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed but due to his incredible height, he was almost level with Roger.

Soon the shirt was discarded far across the room, leaving Roger shuddering due to the chill against his bare chest and the hungry, lustful stare Brian had on him.

“Lie down, Rog.” The blond obeyed, lying down so Brian could climb and hover over him. The guitarist trailed his fingers down Roger’s chest, going over every groove from his ribs. By this point Roger’s practically skin tight slacks weren’t doing anything for him. But soon enough, Brian lowered his head, unzipping Roger’s pants with his teeth. From his angle, the smaller man could only see a head of curls. Nothing else. The bedroom and the world around them had vanished. Having Brian’s mouth so close to his throbbing dick almost made Roger want to sob. He needed him so badly. The waistband of his slacks reached his knees and Roger reached down, grabbing Brian’s face, bringing him to connect in a passionate kiss. Brian held himself up by his hands while roger was on one elbow, the other hand in Brian’s hair. Roger had enough willpower to fight for dominance in the kiss but the second, Brian had his knee lightly graze his boner,which was only covered with the thin layer of his underwear, he let out a gasp, letting Brian’s tongue into his mouth.

Even though it was just a kiss, Roger’s head was becoming dizzy and he could feel a knot form in his abdomen. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer which was ridiculous considering he used to stay up for hours with other girls. Brian bent his arms so his body ghosted over Roger’s, which quickly drove him crazy. The blond kicked off the rest of his pants, which caused the duvet to fall off the bed as well. He was now mostly undressed except for his underwear while Brian was completely clothed.

“P-please, bri! I n-need y! I need y-you!” He begged, his lips disconnecting from Brian’s but still touching. His hands tugged at the stupid shirt that roger began to hate so much.

“Patience, love” Brian’s hand travelled to the Roger’s waistband, curling his fingers under the elastic, pulling them up then letting them snap back against Roger’s sensitive skin. The tears running from Roger’s big blue eyes should of been because of the pain but they were caused because of the pleasure. Then again, pain is so close to pleasure **(I’m sorry. I love this song too.)** The next time Brian’s fingers touched the underwear, he pulled them down in one go, somehow getting discarded without any need of awkward, unattractive pulling down. His hand gently wrapped around around Roger’s dick, thumbing his leaking tip. The sensations causing Roger to bite his lip harshly to stop from screaming out.

Gradually, Brian moved his hand up and down Roger’s rock hard shaft, squeezing slightly. Roger’s breath became more staggered and faster. But when he felt Brian’s finger run over his rim, all attempts of being quiet flew out of the window

“OH BRIAN FUCK ME!” He screamed but Brian was completely unaffected. The feeling of one hand wrapped around his dick, a finger stroking around his hole and the new sensation of Brian’s cool breath pushed roger over the edge. His body contracted, ready for release. 

“BRI, IM GONNA CU-“

 

The sharp slap across his face confused roger more than anything else. Did Brian just hit him just as he was about to cum?!

“Roger wake up!” A voice in the dark hissed. As he blinked rapidly, Roger’s eyes became accustomed with the dark realising that a) Freddie and John, dressed in robes stood, were looking down at him; b) roger was completely nude (which was quickly solved when he grabbed a pillow to hide his still hard dick; and lastly the most painful realisation c) Brian was not to be seen at all.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Roger hissed back

“Well, while you were in the middle of a soaking wet dream, you started screaming for Brian to ‘fuck you’! I’m half surprised that your lover boy didn’t hear you!” Freddie tossed the pillows on the floor back on the bed while John, still visibly red in the face helped with the blanket.“Now, I suggest you take a cold shower and go back to sleep and dream of your grandmother before anything worse happens. Goodnight, dear.” Freddie let himself be dragged out by John.

After following the part of having a cold shower, the redressed roger tried to fall asleep again but the fear that Brian heard him kept him wide awake. He had never had a dream so realistic that he actually undressed himself subconsciously. It then led to roger wondering if the scenario would have actually happened if he had enough balls to ask Brian to stay. 

All his thoughts flooded his mind that not long later, he realised that 4 hours had passed and it was time to get up. Since he wasn’t able to sleep a wink since his humiliating ‘situation’, his body was tired beyond compare and his mood angry due to the lack of release. He took a step out of his door only to wish he hadn’t.

There sitting, shirtless with a mug of black coffee in hand, was Brian.

Beautiful as ever.


	7. Not going anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long ass wait but im really bad with writing. Ive got all these ideas that just dont come out right. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, ill rly try to update more often. 
> 
> Edit: it was just pointed out to me that i missed at entire section that was crucial.   
> Im sorry. Im jusy too lazy to edit and check which is also an excuse for my awful grammarz end speelin misstakez

 

Sleep well?” Brian asked nonchalantly, looking over the top of the newspaper. 

Roger got flashbacks that unfortunately stuck with him unlike other dreams he had. He remembered the taste of Brian's lips and his own started tingling, missing the feeling. 

“Magnificently” he replied, clipped. From the kitchen, he could see freddie smirking to himself. 

“What are you looking all chuffed for?” Brian rolled up the paper, placing it neatly on the table. 

“Oh, nothing to worry your pretty head over, dear.” Freddie smiled at Roger who was blushing madly. 

“Do you know what he's going on about?” Brian faced Roger again who blushed a darker shade of red. 

“Haven't the foggiest!” Forget breakfast, Roger needed to stay as far as possible from Brian May. 

“Oh, by the way, we've been invited to Harrison's party later tonight so be ready for another late night or early morning if you get what I mean” freddie winked at Roger who rolled his eyes and left. 

 

The thought of Roger staying up all night with someone other than him made his brains blood boil. 

“If he's planning to sleep with someone tonight, 

then so shall I! Im over him. You're over him, Brian snap out of it!” the tall lad told himself.

 

~time skip a couple hours coz I’m lazy~

 

ALSO EXCUSE THE DESCRIPTION OF THE PUB CLUB THING IDK HOW IT WORKED BACK IN THE 70S

 

The pub was loud and jam packed. Half the people were dancing, While the others were crowding the bar. 

Roger was tired. He was tired of having hoards of both men and women come up to him and ask if he’d join them on the dance floor. He was also tired of thinking about Brian who was nowhere to be seen, probably in a room with some girl. Roger downed a shot before grabbing the nearest guy to him and dragging him to the middle of the crowd. The abundance of alcohol in his system began to affect his brain, stopping any reasonable decisions to be made. The next minute, he had his hands running through the strangers hair, grinding on him. Roger wasn’t sure how many dance partners he had gotten through but to be honest, he didn’t care. 

 

Brian cared. His plan of finding someone to forget about Roger with, had completely dissipated. From a distance he had watched roger take shot after shot and reject suitors that ogled obviously at him all night. A tiny spark of hope flared in his heart when he saw that Roger wasn’t making any attempt to have a thing with anyone. But that soon extinguished when he saw Roger grab someone. 

His body moved in incredible ways. The red sweaty face and lip biting shouldn’t have looked as beautiful as it did to Brian. As roger moved and swung his hips to the music, Brian felt himself getting hard. He imagined himself in the place of the man standing behind Roger and soon, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Roger was wasted. He wouldn’t remember a silly dance. Brian rushed forward, snaking his way around the dancing mass of people. Once he reached the blond he had been looking for, he tugged the other man back, not really caring if he did any harm and spun roger around to face him. 

“Brian! You’re back from your fuck, have you?” Roger shouted over the noise, seeming upset, stepping away but Brian gently took his arm, pulling him closer. Brian bent down to whisper. 

“What are you talking about? I haven’t done anything with anyone all night!” 

“Y-you haven’t?” 

“How could I? When you’re here, looking the way you do.”

Brian ran his hand through Roger’s wet hair, moving it so he could see the eyes he had fallen so in love with. 

Roger hadn’t moved and for a second, Brian regretted everything. But out of nowhere, Roger jumped up and pressed his lips to Brian’s. 

 

And Oh God the fireworks that went off in that kiss. Both Roger and Brian believed they were kissing an angel. The kiss was like a passionate fiery kiss between long lost lovers but also slow and gently of lovers who have spent their whole lives together. The world disappeared and the feeling of just floating through the clouds spread through their bodies. It was nothing either of them had ever experienced before. Brian was surprised that Roger’s lips were pillow soft because of all the lip chewing he did but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if his lips were as rough as sandpaper, he loved him. Brian loved him so much that his whole being hurt at the thought of being away from him. And the same went for Roger. Even though they didn’t want to, suffocating from the lack of air did not appeal to either of them just as they finally made a move. Their embrace broke and Brian grinned madly while roger giggled. He pressed his forehead against Brian’s and didn’t say anything. Nothing needed to be said. 

Roger kissed his band mate, his best friend, his love. 

 

And across the pub, John and Freddie smiled. After all these years and finally, the two idiots were on the same page.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that!” Roger whispered smiling into the little kisses he peppered on Brian’s lips. 

“I can assure you that I’ve been wanting it twice as long…” Brian whispered back

“Yeah? Well I’ve wanted it mo-“ roger began, turning the sweet words into obnoxious banter. 

“Please rog. Let’s just savour the moment before you ruin it, ok?” Brian kissed Roger before the fiery blond could shoot anything back. 

“Whatever, but hey, since you’re here, you might as well dance with me!” 

 

Brian wasn’t a dancer. But for roger, he’d make any exception. He stood, slightly awkward while Roger moved against him. 

 

“Please, Brian, move! It’s like I’m dancing with a tree!” Roger smiled fondly. Somehow, he made eye contact with Freddie who nodded knowingly before 

scurried to the dj (?). Something by the Beatles began to play and couples all around the room took each other in their arms and slow danced. 

“Fuck yes!” Roger quickly took Brian’s hand, placing it on his waist and taking his other hand in his own. 

 

_ Something in the way she moves _ _   
_ _ Attracts me like no other lover _ _   
_ _ Something in the way she woos me _ _   
_ _ I don't want to leave her now _ _   
_ _ You know I believe and how _ __   
  


_ Somewhere in her smile she knows _ _   
_ _ That I don't need no other lover _ _   
_ _ Something in her style that shows me _ _   
_ _ I don't want to leave her now _ _   
_ _ You know I believe and how _ __   
  


_ You're asking me will my love grow _ _   
_ _ I don't know, I don't know _ _   
_ _ You stick around and it may show _ _   
_ _ I don't know, I don't know _ __   
  


_ Something in the way she knows _ _   
_ _ And all I have to do is think of her _ _   
_ _ Something in the things she shows me _ _   
_ _ I don't want to leave her now _ _   
_ __ You know I believe and how

Brian hummed to the well known tune, thinking about how lucky he was to have the blond pressed against his chest, hair tickling his nose. He looked down. The movement made Roger look up at Brian through his eyelashes. Suddenly the sweet mood change drastically. The pair noticed the heat, the alcohol and the close proximities. Roger bit his lip, lightly rubbing his crotch against Brian’s, making the latter man growl. Before anything could progress, they rushed off, muttering a jumbled up collection of words including: ‘home’ and ‘taxi’ to John who laughed at their state. They left the party, found a cab that coincidentally pulled up, and headed for home. 

 

 

In the vehicle, the pair couldn’t keep their hands of each other. Obviously, their lips never met as they were sober enough to remember that these feelings they shared were illegal, prohibited, forbidden.

 

_Forbidden love_

 

The thought sent shivers down Roger’s spine. Or maybe it was Brian’s hand palming him through his too tight flares. The pressure sent Roger back to his teenage years where he would already be ready to explode before even being touched.

It would’ve normally embarrassed him to be so weak but he couldn’t care less now.

 

They turned a bend and Brian accidentally pressed slightly harder on Roger’s manhood, forcing the blond into throwing his head back and expressing a loud moan from both pleasure and pain.

 

“Shhh, love. We can’t afford to get caught now…” Brian whispered,  moving his hand from Roger’s crotch to rubbing it on the inside of Roger’s thigh.

 

Little whimpers of want softly left Roger’s bruised lips. It felt like forever before Roger was dragging Brian through their front door and into his bedroom.

 

It was only when Roger was sprawled across the bed when Brian suddenly lost all courage.

 

“Are you sure you want this?”

 

Roger stared gobsmacked.

 

“You’re bloody joking, aren’t ye?!” The only answer roger got was Brian blushing. “Of course I want it, you daft git!”

 

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, that’s all.” Brian stuffed his hands into his pockets, still blushing madly

 

“I’m as sober as anything right now! I want you Brian! Please!” Brian raised an eyebrow at Roger’s first statement, frustrating the younger man. “God! You're nothing like how you were in my dream,” Then quickly “NOT THAT I'VE EVER DREAMED OF YOU!” _Good job, rog…_ he thought

“Is that so? Then why were you screaming for me to fuck you last night?” Brian removed his hands from his pockets, taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to disappoint the gorgeous angel glaring at him.

“I…”

“So, what did I do first in your dream?” He whispered huskily, his confidence once again building up.

“Um...you...er...first, you helped me out of my shirt….” Roger looked down at his bedazzled top “but these don’t have buttons and I was nervous and…” roger slipped his hands under his shirt but stopped when Brian quickly stopped him

“May I?”

Without really waiting for a reply, Brian’s hands were running all over his body. The shirt was pulled over slightly awkwardly as it was at a difficult angle. Roger’s hair was practically a birds nest after their kiss and now his undressing. The second his chest was bare, Brian stepped back his pupils gradually taking over his entire eye. Roger’s porcelain skin was basically begging to be marked. But Brian held back.

 

“Then what?”

“Well, I laid down and you climbed over me and th-“

“I’m going to stray from the plan for a second…” Brian straddled Roger, putting thigh in between Roger’s spread legs. Brian’s mouth connected with the smaller mans neck. The latter man quickly knocking his head to the side to make his throat more accessible.

Brian’s lips started at Roger’s surprisingly sensitive ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. Then peppering butterfly kisses and nipping slightly to his neck. But the subtle acts of  affection changed when Brian attacked, sucking and biting, marking Roger’s neck with darkening hickeys.

Brian’s thigh rubbed Roger’s crotch making him moan, his eyes fluttering. He could feel Brian’s smirk against his skin and quickly lifted the older mans face to kiss him. All the sounds made from either of them were swallowed. Immediate access was given to Brian who’s tongue licked along Roger’s teeth and everywhere in the drummers mouth before tangling with his tongue.

 

“When do you get naked?” Brian whispered into their kiss, barely stopping to take a breath then claiming his lovers lips.

“N-now...please Brian! Now!”

Brian’s hand fumbled with the zipper before yanking Roger’s pants down, along with his underwear to speed up the torturous process. Brian stroked his long slender finger down Roger’s pulsing cock before taking it into his hand. He rubbed his hands up and down, his other hand cupping Roger’s balls, playing with them teasingly. Once he got Roger to the level of debauching he thought needed (lips bleeding from biting it too hard; hair an utter mess; fists white from clenching the sheets; eyes lidded and cheeks flushed red), Brian stopped his handjob.

“Now?”

“H-hole..fin-finger”

The two words wouldn’t of made sense if they were both sober and reserved but since neither state was present, Brian pressed his finger against Roger’s most private area.

“And now?”

Roger took a deep breath

“N-now, I wake up a-and...and this is all a dream”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t hold himself up, falling onto roger, laughing hysterically, the latter man responding with a oof.

“It’s not funny, bri”

“Oh, Roger! Of course it isn’t! It must have been awful for you” Brian pressed a kiss to Roger’s lips which were still in a pout. “But it’s ok, love. It’s not a dream.”

Brian put his finger to Roger’s rim again, this time pushing in, earning a gasp from the blond. His long finger slid inside and roger whimpered. The pain of Brian’s finger entering him partly dry, hurt. But the deeper it went, the better it felt.

“You alright?”

“Y-yeah. Put in another”

And Brian obliged. The second digit went in and at once his fingertips started to curl and move, looking for that special spot.

Roger was a moaning mess. He tried press his body down onto Brian’s fingers, needing, lusting, craving for more.

After a minute or two, Roger almost screamed. Brian’s calloused finger hit his prostate, sending his body into a frenzy.

“Bri!” Roger’s hands tried to tear Brian’s shirt off and fortunately, Brian understood the message.

A cry echoed from Roger’s mouth as Brian’s brilliant fingers left his body to undress. Once the shirt and jeans came off, Brian paused, looking at Roger expectedly

“B-bottom drawer….hurry up!”Roger quickly took his dick in hand and started wanking. But Brian had quickly stopped the movements by holding Roger’s hands over above his head.

“Hold on a second, will you!”

Brian retrieved the lube and a condom, quickly tearing open the small packet. Just as he was about to roll it on, Roger gained the confidence to stop him.

“Let me…” roger took the rubber into his own hands and placed it on Brian’s tip, before teasingly rolled it on, torturously slow.

“Get on with it, rog” It took a truckload of self control for Brian not to push roger down and fuck him senselessly.

“Hold on a second, will you” Roger imitated Brian’s voice, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand before basically giving Brian the best handjob he’s ever gotten.

 

By this point, both men wanted to skip everything and get straight to the wild sex. Roger was lying on his chest, face pressed to the pillow, arse stuck in the air. Brian gripped onto Roger’s hips most likely creating marks that would be seen the next day.

 

The taller man positioned himself before pressing into Roger. The pain started as being excruciating and it made Roger regret everything. However, as Brian slowly filled him up, the pain dissolved into something more pleasurable.

“Y’alright?” Brian breathed out, in complete ecstasy with the feeling of Roger tight around his dick.

“Peachy...please m-move.”

Brian pulled out making roger crave the feeling before repositioning...and slamming back in, hitting Roger’s prostate.

“FUCK! BRIAN OH FUCK! MHHM” Roger screamed, oh the feeling of hitting his spot was unfathomably incredible. He bit down on the pillow and clenched the sheets.

 _He’s probably got these skills from fucking all those women_ Roger thought, killing his mood significantly. But once he heard Brian emit loud, low moans of pleasure, he smiled. _all those women yet here he is with me. Making sounds no one will hear except me._

Above him, Brian was thrusting at constant pace, trying to hit the place he knew would have roger become undone. Roger pushed his arse against Brian, following the rhythm.

A knot started forming in Roger and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Br-bri! I’m close! Oh fuck I’m so close!”

Brian pulled out and flipped roger over onto his back.

“I wanna see your face. I want to see your beautiful face when you come.” Roger squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering loudly. “No, keep your...keep your eyes open. I want you to see me f-fuck you.”

The younger man opened his eyes, gazing up at Brian with his crystal blue orbs.

The tightness in his abdomen became too much and soon….

“BRIANN!”

Roger’s spunk covered his own pale stomach and Brian’s chest.

Brian followed in suit, Filling roger with the warm sticky liquid. He rode them out of their high and gently pulled out and placing a sloppy kiss on Roger’s sweaty forehead. Roger smiled tiredly and swiped a bit of his come from Brian chest before putting the finger into his mouth, tasting himself.

“Salty…” Brian connected their lips before pushing himself off the bed and into the bathroom

“Wait bri! Do-don’t leave!” Roger tried to get up, but his exhausted aching body stopped him.

“I’m not going anywhere…” Brian returned with a damp cloth. He wiped roger down who had fallen asleep from the soothing feeling of the cold cloth against his skin.

Brian pulled the blankets over the both of them, thinking about how all the alcohol must have burned off. Brian threw an arm around Roger’s waist, pulling him closer to his body

“I’m not going anywhere


	8. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are the main things that are propelling me to write and update this story. Ill admit that im really not good with converting ideas to words but i really hope the stuff i produce is good. I tried to write a bit of fluff (i rly dont know if it is up to standard but i tried) thank you so much for the comments, they really brighten up my day love you all lots

“Did we fuck?”

Brian yawned, stretching out his long aching limbs

“Brian! You lazy sloth, wake up! Did we fuck!?”

Brian groaned, pulling the blankets over his head, trying to block out the voice that interrupted his dream. 

“What do you think, rog?” He mumbled sarcastically “we’re both starkers, hungover and I’m very sure your arse hurts like a bitch.”

He didn’t get an answer for a while but he opened his eyes to see Roger’s blond head grinning back at him under the blanket. 

“I’m sorry. Let’s restart. Good morning, bri” he pressed a kiss to Brian’s nose, improving the other man's mood immediately.

“Morning rog. Now can we please just go back to sleep.”

Roger snuggled up against Brian, his blond tresses tickling Brian but not enough for Brian to change position.

 

“Alright love birds. Get up, Deaky’s made breakfast, and we've gotta get back to recording. Queen two’s gotta be a showstopper!” Freddie knocked his fist onto the couple’s door. 

 

With a groan, the pair were forced to split from their warm, comfortable positions and get dressed. Brian’s body ached but it was nothing compared to Roger who had to use the bed, wall and dresser for support. 

“Fuck...it wasn’t so bad lying down!” Roger complained, wincing with every step he took. “Bri, could you be a dear and help me?” The blond fluttered his unusually long lashes to make himself even more impossible to say no to. Brian helped roger get to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth, laughing at each other as they pulled faces in the mirror. 

 

Roger picked up a stray hairbrush and tossed it to Brian.

“Briii”

 

Brian sat in the middle of his bed, Roger perched on the edge. The older man ran the brush through Roger’s locks, trying to tame and tackle the bedhead look. Although it was a hard job to brush out the tangled mess, Brian managed to make Roger look more feminine and pretty. 

“Gorgeous...how on earth was something as inexplicably infatuating as you, created?”

Roger blushed, throwing a pillow at Brian’s face which wore a giddy love struck grin.

There was something so domestic about the situation that Brian couldn’t help but leap off the bed and pepper Roger’s red face with kisses. 

“I love you...you don’t have to say it back but...but, I love you so much!” Brian muttered in between kisses. 

“What if I do want to say it back?” Roger replied, smiling bashfully. 

“Well..um…”

“I love you, Bri”

 

Their sweet moment was rudely and crudely interrupted when Freddie yelled again.

“We’ve got sausages out here so you better hurry up! That is, if you didn’t get enough sausage last night!?” They heard John yelp and hit Freddie with something, most likely the tea towel. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever have  _ enough _ sausage!” Roger yelled back, hearing Freddie's laugh echo back.

 

Brian took Roger’s hand and slowly made a move out of the room. The four piled up their plates and took a seat at their small table. 

“Are you sitting, rog?” John asked, noticing Roger wasn’t making any attempt to sit beside them, instead, he was leaning against the counter. 

“Probably won’t be until tomorrow” he sent a wink in Brian’s direction. Freddie burst out laughing at Brian’s flushed face. 

“Cor, I didn’t think you had it in you!”

John slammed his head on the table. “We’re having breakfast for Christ’s sake, shut up!”

The three other men stifled their laughter and the rest of their meal was uneventful.

  
  


It had been a busy day of recording and writing but it was finally time to call it a day. Roger and Brian lay cuddled in bed together. Roger was sprawled across Brian’s body, nuzzling his head into his chest. Brian stared at Roger, a small smile on his lips.

“What? Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“I want to take you out. On a date?”

“A date?”

“Yeah. I want to do this properly. I want to treat you right. Will you, Roger, go a date with me?”

“Oh...okay...yeah! Tomorrow?”

“It’s going to be perfect”

  
  


Brian hardly slept a wink. He was trying really hard not to regret his actions but he was so worried that the date he hadn’t planned would be a flop. He didn’t want to do something cheesy and cliche as he was not that kind of person and he didn’t think Roger would appreciate it. He ruled out going to see a film or going to a fancy restaurant. He didn’t want to go to a pub because it was too casual and he didn’t find it appealing for them to get so drunk they don’t remember anything. 

Brian looked at his alarm clock. 4:17 am. He looked back at Roger. His hair lay across the pillow, forming a golden halo around his head; one eye was slightly open but only showed the white of his eye; a small patch on the pillow was wet with drool; an arm hung off the bed and most of the blankets were wrapped around him.

Beautiful. Flawless. Striking. Perfect

 

Whatever the hell Brian was going to do for their date, it needed to be perfect. In that moment, the guitarist decided that Roger deserved the world. He deserved the world served to him on a silver platter. Brian also decided that he had to be the one to give it to him. 

 

Brian suddenly got a wave of inspiration and immediately started planning the day. He slipped out of bed, wrapped a dressing gown around him and tiptoed to the kitchen where he made himself a large mug of coffee and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. He listed out things he needed, activities to be done and whatever other ideas he had thought of. Roger deserved something spectacular. Something magical. It turned 6 and Brian got up. Even though he was severely lacking sleep, he battled through, he’s pulled all-nighters before to study but this time he was actually excited for the following hours. He pulled on some clothes that he found outside of the bedroom and quickly hurried out and down to the shops. The special day was going to start the second roger woke up. The shops down the road were just opening, meaning Brian was first to pick the best. He quickly found the items he was looking for, paid for them and returned home. 

He set to work the second he walked through the door. 

“It’s going to be perfect…” he muttered to himself.

 


End file.
